A New Dynasty?
by JDoug5189
Summary: Chen Tamara and her husband have been long at work trying to return her to normal, but when Orochi pulls them from their homeworld along with the Three Kingdoms and Sengoku Era, the two quickly begin a rise to power all their own


**Warriors Orochi: A New Dynasty?**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in a strange land**

As the sun sat overhead, a strange sight came to the patrons of an Inn as they took in their newest dining partners.

One of them was an abnormally large of stature young woman with mid-back length silvery brown hair and golden violet eyes on a face that was extremely attractive and without blemish. Her well developed and extremely attractive figure was clothed in a red and gold robe on top of a matching bustier and tight pants with heeled boots. She wore pauldrons decorated in dragons on her shoulders with bracers on her forearms, tassets on her hips and greaves on top of her boots while she wore an ornately decorated Jìan on her left hip and her finger nails came to a sharp point and were painted red.

The other was a large and heavily muscular man of even greater stature than the woman and he had a light tan over his oriental features. He had black hair that was kept in a turban at the top of his head underneath a helmet and a bushy beard with wrinkles that alongside the look in his eyes as well as his armour gave the appearance of a mighty warrior who had seen much combat in his life. He had an ornate Qiang resting against his right shoulder with a matching Dāo on his left hip.

The man and the woman shared a loving glance at each other before turning to their dumplings. The displaced former high school teen Tamara sat with her one constant companion and the man she had come to love, Chen Tzu.

When she had arrived in the Three Kingdoms Era like world of Kagoria, she hadn't known anything besides what her textbooks in school taught her and the, at the time, rather annoying mental companion of a demon called a Spiked Beast. The Beast had actually seemed amused at the fact that it's massive ten foot tall frame had fused with a teenaged girl and transformed them into what Tamara was today, a human/demon hybrid that wouldn't age.

Luckily for her she had come under the protection of a man named Zhou Qiang, who had reminded her a lot of the historical figure known as Guan Yu due to his beard and large stature, and through Lord Qiang, she had met Chen Tzu, and the two had been together ever since, first as training partners when he taught her how to use and defend herself from spears, and then as traveling companions while she tried to find a way to return to her former self.

She had fallen for the powerful and honorable warrior over the time they had traveled together, and a few months before had helped Lord Qiang overthrow the Kagorian Emperor in the name of the Mandate of Heaven. He had offered both of them places in his court and they had politely turned him down, they still had an objective to accomplish after all. They had then returned to traveling after the new Emperor hosted their wedding, seeking masters in the arts of sorcery who might possibly know how to finally defuse Tamara back into a human and a greater demon once more.

After they finished eating, they stood up and went to the proprietor to pay for their meals and the man simply waved the gold away as he said "It was my pleasure, Lord and Lady, your efforts to free us from the former Emperor's tyranny are payment enough." Nodding in understanding, they turned and left the Inn to return to their horses. Reaching the stables, they mounted up on two horses big enough to match a draft horse and rode away at a leisurely pace, though Tamara deliberately leaned over to the side and kissed Tzu, using her tongue to wipe away the leftovers that had gotten stuck in his beard, to the amusement of her Inner Spiked Beast.

As they rode on, the hair on the backs of their necks stood up as the wind went deathly still and the world around them did the same, not even birds sang their sweet melodies. Tamara and Tzu looked at each other as their expressions turned serious and Tamara's bloodlust from her passions began to throb in her chest as the Spiked Beast said using Tamara's lips ~A massive amount of demonic energy is being channeled~ and the wind picked up, blowing the tails of Tamara's robe around as her horse began to rear and neigh in terror alongside Tzu's as branches began to snap from the harsh winds.

As Tamara and Tzu fought to regain control over their mounts, the world shook, giving a mighty roar to matching the howling wind. Tamara roared as her passions went wild, the sound of her voice would have been downright sexy and seductive, if it hadn't been for the pure unadulterated bloodlust that literally poured from her every pore as the urge to kill whatever was causing the world to tremble so began to consume her, and she forced herself to pass out in her saddle, followed quickly by Tzu and their mounts.

When they awoke, the unfamiliar ground beneath them was dry and cracked. The trees were uprooted and/or snapped while the river nearby appeared empty. Everything looked very much dead. Pushing themselves up, they looked around and Tamara instantly recognized a building in the distance. "Izumo Ōyashiro? How did we get to Nippon?" and Tzu asked "Nippon? What does that mean? That isn't Kagorian you were just speaking."

"No, it is Japanese. Izumo Ōyashiro is a shrine complex in Japan dedicated to Ōkuninushi-no-mikoto, who is famous as the Shinto deity of marriage. If this is truly Nippon, then we are back in my world. I could be home again!" she told him with happiness and sadness in her eyes as she looked at area around them and together they mounted up on their horses to ride to the shrine.

It took them roughly an hour to arrive at the shrine and riding in, Tamara was alarmed to see that the doors were broken almost in half and hanging on only by their bottom hinges and Tamara had to fight the urge to gallop forward to make sure the priestesses and priests were safe and unharmed. When they arrived at the shrine building, they found a woman wearing a modified miko uniform and carrying a parasol climbing the steps and Tamara could smell the uncertainty and fear rolling off the priestess as she dismounted and walked over, intentionally stepping hard enough to get the woman's attention.

When the priestess turned around, Tamara's eyebrows went up in shock as she blurted out "Izumo no Okuni? It can't be!" and to her surprise the woman she identified as Okuni seemed mildly surprised yet amused that she was called by name as she said "Well hello there, have we met before?" and Tamara shook her head in the negative as she said "I have read about you, you were said to be a wonderful dancer. If you'd like, my husband and I can go in together with you. My name is Tamara"

"Thank you, Tamara, I would like it if you and your husband joined me, my home has become eerily quiet." Okuni responded as Tamara and Tzu joined her, Tzu introducing himself to the shrine maiden and dancer before they went up the steps to enter the shrine. Walking through the now creepy and silent halls, Tamara could sense Okuni's discomfort but she said nothing of it as a strange smell alongside a musky scent like that of a man in the throes of lust hit her nose and the temple kept becoming more sinister in appearance.

Then Tamara began to hear the screams and wails, and in an instant her right hand had closed around the hilt of her Jìan, the Blade of Fate, and she quickly drew it from the sheath, revealing the wide blade had inscriptions down the center that shown with eldritch power and the two jewels on each side of the guard and on both sides of the pommel began to glow, a hint of Tamara's returning bloodlust as Tzu unsheathed his Dāo and held it at the ready as they carefully walked down the halls as the sounds of grunting came to Tamara's ears and she suddenly bolted down the hall much more quickly than seemed possible for a human of her size.

Tzu had just gotten ready to run forward to join her when he heard a spine-chilling roar of rage issuing from Tamara's throat that was quickly followed by the sounds of a sword slicing through something as well as the ripping and tearing sounds of claws and bodies thudding the floor, causing Okuni and Tzu both to burst into a run in order to see what was going on.

Arriving at the scene, they found a large group of shrine maidens huddled and screaming on one side of the room while Tamara stood surrounded by bodies, her shoulders quickly rising and falling as her bloodlust began to pass and blood dripped from the claws on her left hand and the blade of her jìan.

Looking at the bodies on the floor, Tzu saw that their skin was blue and like scales while most of them were small, the size of the priestesses, but the others were huge, like a sumo wrestler, as Okuni provided her opinion. The Spiked Beast spoke through Tamara as it said ~These creatures are the servants of a being known as Orochi, I'd know their scent anywhere. It always pissed me off~. Then Tamara herself returned to the conversation as she said "Orochi? The only Orochi I know of is the Yamata-no-Orochi that was slain by the Storm-God Susanoo."

"Sugar, does she always talk to herself like that?" Okuni asked Tzu and he responded "My wife has two minds within her, one is the real her, and the other is a powerful greater demon that she was forced to fuse with when she traveled to my homeland through a dimensional rift. The two can speak to each other mentally or out loud, but they have been of one body for so long. I fear for our quest to separate her from the demon."

"I see, so when she identified the creatures that was the demon speaking then?" Okuni asked and Tzu nodded his head as the priestesses stood up after fixing their robes so that they were decent once more. One of them came forward and spoke with Okuni, telling her what happened, of how the strange creatures had attacked the temple and killed everyone who tried to fight back before forcibly herding the shrine maidens to this one room and began raping the poor girls. Then they told her of how Tamara had appeared with a roar and brutally massacred the creatures using her sword and claws, saving the girls from further harm.

After cleaning her Jìan and claws of blood, Tamara stood up and faced the shrine maidens before saying "I hate to impose, but it is unsafe for you here. If you'd like you can travel with us until we can find a safe place for you to stay. Hopefully where none of these beasts' foul master has taken control." and Tzu watched as the priestesses looked at each other and at Okuni, speaking with the parasol carrying maiden from they turned to Tzu as Tamara returned to his side and said "We will travel with you, but first we must gather our belongings, if that is alright."

"That is fine" Tamara said as she raised her nose to the air and sniffed before walking out, her right hand once again on the hilt of her sword. "It seems as if Tamara still has some bloodlust in her. That Spiked Beast's passions have really changed her." Tzu said as he followed the priestesses to their rooms.

Walking with the priestesses through the building, Tzu found that his presence had the poor girls calmed down somewhat and he kept his full height and stature showing until they reached the back. Arriving there they found the blood. Those that fought back, Okuni and Tzu unknowingly thought at the same time, staring at the massacre. The blood splattering the walls and the bodies left on the floor where they fell. The priestesses used handkerchiefs to cover their mouths and noses to continue to their rooms.

Once they arrived they each went into their rooms after Tzu made sure the rooms were safe, thankfully finding none of the creatures lying in wait, and he waited for the girls to gather their meager belongings, as Temple Shrine Maidens their rooms weren't spacious nor was there a lot of furniture. After a few minutes, the girls returned to the hall and Tzu began to escort them to the front gate. Arriving near the front gate, they found Tamara with her sword out and a large group of men laying dead on the ground and even more were riding up on horseback. Tzu took in the rough clothes worn by the dead men and the ones on horseback and came to one conclusion; bandits.

Leaping into his saddle he readied his spear and rode up alongside Tamara who had saddled up as well and they sat side by side before turning to each other and touching their weapons together before riding into battle. The shrine maidens around Okuni were at first appalled with how eagerly their saviors rode out into bloody conflict, but then they realized that a fate just as terrible as what would have come for them in the shrine at the hands of Orochi's soldiers awaited them if the bandits were able to lay claim to them, and they stayed quiet, though it still messed with Okuni something fierce.

The bandits had expected easy prey from a temple filled with shrine maidens and monks, thus when they were faced with two charging riders, one with a spear and the other with a sword, it took them aback for a moment before lust and greed took over again and they charged forward themselves, only for Tzu's spear to blur from one man to another. Tamara leapt off her horse and slammed blade first into the first rider in line on her side, cutting the man in half from head to crotch before she began jumping and slicing, cutting down one terrified bandit after another while Tzu kept himself under control and used his spear with all the strength and skill he could muster, stabbing, cutting, slicing, slashing, and smacking with the weapon as opportunity allowed until the bandit's leader, a man who wore actual armour though it was light and worn under a sleeveless coat gave the order for his men to pull back, prompting Tzu to stop his attack while Tamara simply leapt off the horse of the last man she killed and deftly landed on her own.

Once the bandits had pulled back behind their boss, he came forward and gave the call "I am Wong Yong, who dares to challenge me?" and Tamara and Tzu looked between themselves for a moment before Tamara nodded and Tzu stepped his mount forward and said "I am Chen Tzu and I answer your challenge, come and face me!" and the two warriors charged each other, their spears slamming together as they pushed against one another for position in order to defeat the other.

As Tzu and Yong dueled, a young girl about 15 or 16 and resembled Yong while wearing pants, boots, a short-sleeved robe that was folded to expose her midriff, and bracers along with having her black hair in a bun with her bangs framing her face rode her horse over to Tamara and bragged "You wanna bet my dad beats that guy?" and Tamara smiled as she said "I will take that bet, my husband will not lose to just anyone. Your father had best be far more than just a mere Brigand, or he will not survive this battle. 500 gold on my husband, to win."

The girl bristled at the idea that her father could be beaten and she smarted off hotly "You wanna fight?" and Tamara smiled as she said "As you wish" and stepped down from her saddle as the girl did too, revealing herself to be carrying a Dāo as the girl made a downward slash that Tamara dodged to the left. When the girl slashed sideways, Tamara merely raised her right hand and deflected the blade with her claws, scaring the girl as she blurted out "How the hell? Your fingernails deflected my sword?"

"My claws, the Claws of the Reaper, are sharper and stronger than steel, but if you'd like I will use the Sword of Fate, my Jìan." Tamara quipped and the girl jumped back as Tzu shifted his view for a second and said to Yong "Would you like to make a bet that my wife can defeat your daughter?" and Yong smirked as he said "Sounds like a fool's bet to me, my daughter isn't an easy mark. You're on." The two clashed as Tzu replied "Very well, I place 400 gold on Tamara, my wife, to win." and Yong's mouth dropped as he stuttered "4 … 4 … 400 gold? Damn it what kind of people keep that kind of money on them?" and Tzu replied "Those who's skill is without doubt."

Yong nodded his understanding as they clashed again and he answered "Fine, I match your wager with one of 400 gold on my daughter to win." and Tamara drew her sword before declaring to the girl "I am Lady Chen Tamara, and you?" the girl answering "I am Wong Lan, daughter of Wong Yong" before she charged forward and began a rapid series of slashes from a myriad of directions, Tamara merely dodging this way and that with all the ease of taking a step before finally raising the Sword of Fate using one hand and stopping Lan cold before casually brushing her blade aside and allowing Lan to go back on the attack.

Yong had returned his concentration to his duel with Tzu, the two men charging, clashing several times, and charging apart only to repeat the process several more times in succession. Eventually Yong began to tire and become winded trying to hold Tzu back while Tzu on the other hand seemed unaffected by the long duel. Lan found herself in the same position as Tamara merely brushed off everything she threw at her by dodging, ducking, bobbing, weaving, slipping, and side-stepping as well as blocking on occasion, she seemed to be playing a game instead of engaged in a duel.

Lan started losing her cool as she started growling and at those sounds Tamara smiled as the words ~Such a lovely sound. Please, let me here more of it.~ issued from her throat and Tzu said calmly "The Beast has taken control." and Yong looked on in confusion as he said "Beast? What Beast?"

As Tzu began to give voice to his explanation while clashing with Yong, Tamara came forward and began pushing Lan back like it was nothing with every swing of the Sword of Fate. "Tamara has an Inner Demon, a Spiked Beast that is like a second personality within her fused body. When she was sixteen, she came to my world by falling into a trans-dimensional rift and a Greater Demon, a Spiked Beast, was tripped up into going along for the ride, and during their transition, their bodies fused together to make what you see today, and it has been twenty-five years since that day. Twenty-five years of being a human trapped in a fusion of man and demon."

When Tzu finished his explanation, a scream of shock issued from Lan's throat as she was blasted onto her back by a swing from the Inner Beast in control of Tamara's form and when the teenager sat up, she was faced with the Sword of Fate beside her neck as Tamara said "You are defeated, in both mind, and body. Do you understand the difference between us?" and Lan yelled out "That wasn't you that beat me! It was some damned demon possessing your body that did it!" and Tamara snarled as she said "The Inner Beast is but one of the two personalities within me. You were defeated by this body, but not my personality. You were unable to budge me even before the Beast became dominant, so what makes you think you can defeat me without her being involved? Hmm?"

Lan turned her head down in shame as she heard her father give a yell of surprise himself as Tzu stepped up his game, and send Yong to the ground on his back then leap down and put his spear through the ground next to Yong's head.

Yong recognized his defeat and told his remaining men to stand down as Tzu pulled his spear from the ground and then helped Yong up while Tamara helped Lan to her feet. Once the two defeated Brigands were back on their feet the four came together and Yong swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he said "My apologies, my men and I have been under so much difficulty trying to survive against Orochi that we have no gold to pay our debts. Please, allow us to serve you as a way to payback our debts."

Tamara and Tzu looked beyond the two brigands to their men and saw the determination to regain lost honor and integrity in their faces. The couple nodded to each other as Tzu said "Wong Yong, Wong Lan, my wife and I accept your proposal. You and your men shall travel with us as we explore this strange land created by Orochi and see if we can stop the massacre from spreading further.


End file.
